Making a New Home
by IMSLES
Summary: 2011 WEE fic for WriterKos:  Tim/Sarah Pre-NCIS showing a day in the life of the McGee family including monkey bars and swings.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NCIS OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

- Title: MAKING A NEW HOME

- Rating: FR 7  
>- Name of who you wrote for: WriterKos (Kezia)<br>- Copy the prompt you chose: McGee/Sarah McGee/Pre-series - I want a look of the McGee household, and a day in the playground where the two siblings just act like siblings. Somewhere must be mentioned monkeybars and swings.

The sun reflecting off the windows made his eyes narrow trying to see the house that was going to be their new home. It was a hard time to move; it always was. At least this time he'd have a month to settle in before starting school. High school no less. He turned at the sound of his sister's excited squeal, "Is that our house?"

He smiled at her exuberance remembering when moving used to be like a new adventure. Now it was going to be all about trying to figure out how to avoid the bullies and who he could call friends. Pushing all that anxiety to the side he centered in on Sarah's world.

"Yep. And look over there," he pointed out the window on Sarah's side through which she could see from her booster seat.

Sarah's eyes grew wide and she clapped her hands together, "A park! Oh, Timmy will you take me there?"

His smile was genuine as he answered her, "Sure thing, Squirt."

She beamed as only a three year old could.

Tim helped her unbuckle and as she climbed from her seat he opened his door racing around the back of the car to pick her up before she took off to the park. "That's for later," he tickled her making her giggle.

"OK you two," their father smiled at their interactions, "Time to take some of your things in the house."

Tim put Sarah on her feet and reached for her small bag.

After she took her bag she followed her mom into the house, racing to find her room. Though the movers had yet to arrive she knew precisely where her room would be. She dropped her bag in the middle of the room and went to check out the backyard.

"Sarah Louise," her mother scolded. "Is that where your bag belongs?"

The little girl stopped and pouted, but didn't move back toward her room. Her mother smiled slightly at the sight her daughter portrayed. "Please go put your bag in the closet until the movers bring your dresser."

Sighing Sarah dragged her feet to do what her mother asked. "Yes, Mama," she said obediently. As she passed her mom, she received a gentle at on her head.

"That's my good girl."

Tim watched his little sister slowly make her way back to her room to do their mom's bidding. Once she was out of sight he approached his mother.

"How about I take her down the street? At least until the moving van gets here and unloads the big stuff?" he suggested.

Mrs. McGee took a deep breath knowing it would be for the best, but also thinking she could use his help at the house. "Go ahead. But you watch and make sure she stays out of trouble and doesn't get too dirty."

Tim gave her a lopsided smile, "Of course I will."

She patted him on the cheek and shooed him away, "Go on then."

He quick stepped to Sarah's door and saw her still pouting, but he was glad her bag was moved to the closet.

"Hey kiddo," he called to her cheerfully hating to see her looking so sad."

"What?" she sniffed not looking up at him.

He walked in and picked her up settling her on his hip, "How 'bout I take you to have some fun?"

Instantly her face brightened. "At the park?"

He nodded and she clapped her hand before throwing them around his neck.

"Don't strangle me or I won't be able to take you," he teased, but she immediately pulled her arms down.

"Sorry Timmy," she grinned knowing her big brother was playing with her.

He stood her on her feet and took her small hand in his to walk her out. Both stopped to say good bye to their mom before leaving.

"You listen to Tim, Sarah," she instructed her younger child. "Both of you be careful," she said lovingly and gave them each a kiss on their cheeks.

Tim held Sarah's hand as they walked and she alternated between walking, skipping, and jumping. When they reached the park entrance she switched to running and pulling Tim along as she pointed excitedly.

"The see-saw. Please?" she smiled up at him.

"Sure thing, Peanut. Let's give it a go," he led her over and situated her on the low end. "Now wait for me to get ready," he informed her. Pleased that her nodding meant she understood, he walked to the other end pulling it down slowly so he could straddle it and got on himself. Sarah giggled as she was lifted off the ground. She kicked her dangling feet waiting for Tim to get ready.

Once he was seated he asked if she was ready and again she nodded vigorously. He pushed down to raise her higher then gently pushed up sending her back down. She landed hard, but laughed and tried to push to get herself back up, but Tim was too heavy. He laughed as she struggled. He figured she'd have some difficulty. Before he could advise anything she swung her legs over the handle and stood up sending Tim back to the ground. He was barely able to slow down before his end made contact with the ground.

He was all set to lay into her and take her home when Sarah ran up to him, "Oh Timmy. I so sorry. You okay?"

He brushed himself off, "Yeah, I'm fine. How about we do the swing for a little bit?"

She nodded relieved he was okay and not angry with her. She ran ahead to pick out her swing. There were a few other kids swinging, but they were older than she as. She was scared, because she felt safe with her big brother to watch over her.

When Tim caught up right behind her, he picked her up and got her settled. "Hold on to the chains," her reminded her. She dutifully gripped them and squealed as he pulled her back and up before gently pushing her forward.

She pushed her legs forward and pumped them back as she came back towards Tim. He continued to give her some pushes until she got a rhythm going, then he stood by and watched her. He couldn't help but smile at the simple joy she exuded. Her face sporting a full fledged smile and her unruly curls swirling as she created a breeze to cause them to bounce and flow around her head.

"More," she cried when she felt herself slowing down. Tim stepped up and gave her some more pushes much to her delight.

"'Nough Timmy," she shouted when she was ready to move on. He slowed her down before stopping her entirely.

Pulling her backwards off the swing he asked, "Now what?"

She wriggled to get out of his arms, so he put her back on the ground. She took off towards the monkey bars. His stomach clenched recalling a fall he had himself off a set of them when he wasn't much older than Sarah.

"Hold on Squirt," he called swinging her up in the air.

"What?" she asked petulantly, hopelessly trying to escape her brother's arms.

He pointed at the metal configuration before them. "You have to be very careful Sarah," he spoke seriously which stopped her efforts to break free and look with wonder at Tim. He hardly ever reined I her adventurous side. "If you want to go the top you have to let me hold onto you. Otherwise stay near the bottom." He looked in her eyes. "Got it?" he asked.

She watched to see how serious he was. When his look didn't waver she nodded, "Okay."

"That's my girl," he bounced her and let her loose.

True to her word she climbed in and out around the bottom bars. When she stepped up on the outside she looked to her bodyguard. "Help me please?" she asked sweetly.

Smiling Tim was more than happy to spot her as she made her way to the top. Glad to be right by her the few times her feet slipped on the rungs.

When she got to the top he slipped her through until she was hanging upside down by her knees. He gently swung her back and forth before flipping her off and back upright on her feet.

"That was fun!" she cheered. "Again?"

Tim checked his watch. "Once more, and then we have to be going home."

"Okay," Sarah conceded already beginning her climb.

Tim was quickly guiding her ascent once again. This time at the top she was able to move quickly to get into the upside down position and delighted in swaying before being flipped upright again.

"Alright Sar. Time to go," he took her hand and led her toward their new home.

She kicked at some pebbles not wanting to desert their fun. "We'll come back again," Tim tried to console her. "Dad says we might be staying here indefinitely." At her quizzical look he reworded his explanation, "For a long, long time."

"Really?" she asked. She had only moved this one time, but she knew her daddy often went away for long stretches and heard her mommy complain about having to move, again.

"Sure. He's got an important job on base this time, so he won't even be going away, at least not very often."

This made Sarah smile. She loved having her daddy home. Even though Tim did a lot to fill the void he left behind, Timmy wasn't her daddy.

The moving van was preparing to leave when they reached the house. Most of the boxes were still in the driveway and garage, but the furniture must've been moved into the house.

Sarah ran to the door and swung it open excited to see her room with her things in place. Then she would know this was home.

Tim grabbed the door before it could bang shut. He closed it softly and sought out his father to see what he needed help with first.

His dad raised his head from the bed frame he was reattaching. "Sarah have fun?" he asked.

"Sure. She was in her element," Tim smirked. "Need a hand?" he offered.

"It would help," his dad made room for Tim to hold a side while he secured the screws. They finished quickly and went room to room completing similar tasks.

When they went out to carry the heavier boxes in, Tim's dad stopped his son with a hand to his shoulder. Tim turned surprised by the contact. His father wasn't one to reach out often, especially to his teen-aged son. A raised brow was his silent query.

"I want to thank you for being such a good help with Sarah today. Mom and I got a lot accomplished while you kept her busy. I'm sure she had you running all around the playground," his dad chuckled.

Tim laughed with him, "It was fun. She certainly has a lot of energy." Speaking a bit more seriously he added, "I like to spend time with her. I'm going to be going away to college soon and I want to have a lot of memories to look back on."

His father nodded. Despite the age gap between his two children they were very close. It wasn't surprising really that Sarah idolized her big brother. In a lot of ways he was almost a surrogate father, standing in while he was deployed. Maybe Tim saw this as well and saw Sarah not only as a little sister, but also someone he was responsible for.

The officer in him was proud of his son while the father in him didn't want his son to have to shoulder that burden. He was glad he'd finally gotten a position to be home and see to his parental responsibilities on a more day to day basis.

Regarding Tim he realized he didn't have much time to spend with him. Soon he'd be heading off to college and surely success in whatever he'd choose to do. He had to give his wife the credit. She really picked up the reins to guide their son during his numerous absences. No father or husband could be prouder than he was.

When every box had been brought in and placed in the room they needed to be in, it was time for dinner. Mrs. McGee prided herself on preparing healthy meals for her family, but on these types of occasions she caved to the children's desire for pizza.

Along with the pizza she ordered some salads feeling it necessary that they consume some vegetables, too. Too happy for the cheese and pepperoni to argue about eating salads, Sarah and Tim thanked their mom politely.

She smiled pleased that the day had gone so well. Tim having taken the time to keep Sarah busy and happy, so that when they returned Sarah was cooperative with the minimal tasks that were assigned to her, mostly handing things to her mom to put away. Bedtime would most likely be a welcome event for the three year old.

It appeared that would soon be proven as Sarah sat on the sofa trying hard to keep her head from falling off as she kept nodding off to sleep.

"Come on, Sarah," her father cooed lifting her into his arms. She laid her head on his shoulder her arms around his neck. She looked over his shoulder at Tim who was grinning at her.

"Good night, Timmy. Thanks for taking me to the park today," she yawned.

"You're welcome Sarah," he said softly as they passed by him. "Sweet dreams." He watched his father take her into her room and sighed. Having his father home every night would mean his sister wouldn't need him as much. Before he could sit down, his father called to him.

When he got to Sarah's door his father was standing holding a book out to him. "She asked if you would read to her tonight," he shrugged a shoulder.

Tim looked to see if his father was okay with it. His father nodded and watched as Tim sat down and read to Sarah. It only took a few pages before she drifted off, but Tim finished the rest of the book all the same.

Watching his children and how close they were made his heart fill with pride. There were going to be changes and in time they'd all find a rhythm. Just like they moved their belongings into a new house, they would settle a family into a new home.


End file.
